A Trip to Paris
by Austin and Ally R5
Summary: what happens when Austin Ally and the gang go to Paris but what will happen when Austin gets jealous when he sets someone up with Ally what will happen in the city of love. A lot of Auslly a little bit of Trez Rated T because i'm paranoid.
1. Finding out

**Disclaimer:I sadly do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize**

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting behind the counter writing in my book while Austin and Dez were working on Austin moon merchandise just then Trish came in and said "guess who got a job at Tracy's travels" "you" I said "wow Ally how are you so good at this game" Dez said I rolled my eyes at his weirdness "anyways guess who booked Austin at a five star hotel" "yo-" I was cut off by Trish "i'm not done in Paris,France eeeekkkk" she squealed "what this is huge I have fans all over the world awesome" Austin said and then did his signature handshake with Dez "this is awesome I can't belive I'm going to the city of lights Trish when are we going?" I say "weeelll" "what is it Trish" I say "I booked us our flight two days before your birthday what I have my first date with Dallas then Trish" I yell angrily "Ally it's ok you'll be spending your birthday in Paris with us" Austin said trying to calm me down "thanks Austin but I rather have my first date" whoops did I just say that out loud "wait you've never been out on a date" Austin said "no" I said sadly "well you can get a date in Paris you know it's also the city of love" trish said your right let's go to Paris and have fun

**Austin's POV**

I'm so excited I'm playing at a five star hotel in Paris and i just found out Ally has never been on a date When we get to Paris I'm gonna help Ally find a boy and make sure he is right for her.

* * *

ugh did Trish have to make our flight at six am well I got to go get Ally and take her to the airport so I put on ripped skinny jeans a white under shirt with a red jacket on top **(what he wore chapters and choices)** then I messed up my hair and went to get Ally

**Ally's POV**

I woke up really early cause Trish booked are flight for 6 am so I put on some tights a coral tank top with golden sequins around **(what she wore in chapters and choices)** and then Austin came to my door and we went to IHop. After breakfast we went to the airport and met Trish and Dez there I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet . Once we got on the plane I thought this is gonna be a long trip.


	2. On the Plane

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV **

Once we got on the plane me and Austin were sitting together my head on his neck his head on top of mine and are arms are lock then when we were about to fall asleep "aww you to are tots the cutest couple eva" a girl about 11 years old said me and Austin jumped and Austin said "no it's not like that we are just best friends" "mmhhmm I'm Maci hey your Austin Moon I'm a big fan" "thanks I have the best songwriter in the biz" he says "aww thanks Austin" then we got lost in each others eyes and I just noticed his perfect chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks that can make any girl melt wait Ally what are you saying "aham" Maci coughed "oh ya I was umm lets watch T.V. there is this new show on the kinsey channel"**(1)** Austin said "oh cool whats it called " I asked " it is called Ayden and Abby"**(2)**" he said "cool lets watch it I say after we watch a few episodes Austin says " oh my god Ayden and Abby are just like us he is a singer who doesn't know how to write songs and she is a song writer with stage fright" 'ya that's kind of weird but the only thing different is they're dating" I said " I wonder what would happen if we started to date" he says we think about it for a minute it would be creepy I said he Said it would be crazy and I agree with him. Then the speaker said we will be landing in 3 short hours wow that was quick

**Austin's POV**

When we got in the plane me and Ally were cuddled up like best friends though of course then when we we're about to fall asleep a little girl squealed "aww you to are tots the cutest couple eva" I jumped and quickly "no it's not like that we are just best friends" she sarcastically said mmmhhmm and said her name was Maci and said she is a big fan I said thanks because I have the best songwriter in the biz" and then we got lost in each others eyes Ally is so pretty her eyes are just the perfect shade of brown wait do I have a crush on Ally eh It'll probally go away tomorrow when I see all the cute girls in Paris after that we watched a show called Ayden and Abby it reminds me of Ally and me except for the dating part I asked Ally what she thought if we dated she it would be creepy and I said it would be crazy but what if we did then the speaker said we will be landing in 3 hours wow that went fast

* * *

**Trish's POV (weren't expecting that were ya"**

ugh when is this flight get over Dez just keeps asking me were his dove named hippie is I said she is with the luggage so he would shut up then I saw Austin and Ally cuddling they so like each other and I have a plan and I can't believe that I'm about to say this but I'm gonna need Dez's help I whisper the plan and he is in on it let's get these two love birds together in the city of love.

**1-My version of Disney channel**

**2-My version of Austin and Ally**


	3. Whats up With Trish and Dez

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV**

Once we landed I met up with Trish and she had a devious smile I wonder what she's up we went to a little cafe and Dez and Trish were acting strange "hey do you know what they are talking about" I asked Austin "I don't know but lets find out" Austin said while pulling my arm I felt this slight tingling feel eh it's probably nothing I pushed the thought away " hey guys whats up" I said " oh nothing just umm talking" Trish said sounding unsure "about what" Austin said "about hmm what type of fillings are better in a crepe" " oh okay" I me and Austin left he said their up to something and we're going to find out what he said with a smirk I wonder what he has in that mind of his.

**Austin's POV**

When I got off the plane I met Dez who looked suspicious I wonder we went to a cafe and Dez and Trish were acting secretive and strange somethings up once I was about to ask Ally what she think and she comes and says "hey do you know what they are talking about" I" no but lets find out" I said pulling Ally's arm feeling butterflies in my stomach eh it's probably just cold then Ally asked what's going on then Trish was acting unsure when she said "just talking" so then I said about what and she said what type of filling is better in a crepe and then I said they're up to something and we're going to find out what I said with a smirk.

**What's Austins plan and what will happen a cute boy for Ally and jealous Austin short chapter promise to be longer next time read and review Follow and Fav thanks for reading it means so much to me !**


	4. Authors Note

**Important Authors note**

**should I make the cute boy Elliot or Dallas. should I make a cute girl for Austin if so her name will be Cassidy or Kira Austin and Ally's ages are 19 and Dez and Trish's are 20**


	5. Investigtions and A jealous Austin

**Sorry I haven't updated I've been so busy I also have to say I am not good at writing I always get a c or a c+ so I'll try my best please don't get mad though Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Austin and Ally if I did Austin and ally would've been dating a long time ago now on to the story **

**Ally's POV**

After Austin told me his plan I started getting getting Ready all I need to do is get Trish to fess up. Me and Trish met up with the boys we went to a little cute bakery called sucre et pâtisserie**(1)** which means sugar and pastry in french once we get in their Austin takes Dez and I take Trish to the washroom "hey what's what have you and Dez have been talking about the whole trip" "ummm what we are going to do in the city of love " "huh city of love Trish is their something your not telling me" "I mean lights pfft why would I be talking about love" I don't know why Trish" "umm me gotta go to class " OMG Trish is dating Dez thats why she is talking about the city of love. When I sat down at the table our server came and somehow he looked like I know him from somewhere "hi I'm Elliot I'll be your waiter" "Elliot" "Ally" "oh my gosh I haven't seen you since camp" I know right" "guys this is Elliot Elliot this is Trish Dez and Austin" "hey" everybody said except for Austin "hi" is what he said very grumpily why is he acting so strange?

**Austin's POV**

When I told Ally my plan I got ready and took Dez to the washroom to investigate "hey Dez what have you and Trish been talking about "Love how it works?" he said sounding like a question "love huh why love" "uh uh uh me got to go to class " hmm why love what if Dez and Trish are dating I'll ask Ally what she thinks. Once I sat down our server came and apparently he is Ally's old camp buddy I have a bad feeling about this guy I really don't like him hugging Ally and all but he knows Ally is mine I mean my best friend she is not mine I mean you no what never mind when Ally introduced us I only said hi cause I really hate this guy.


	6. Diaster Double Date Part 1

**I have some exciting news I met Raini Rodriguez! Disclaimer:I wish I owned Austin and Ally if I did they wouldn't have broke up**

**Austin's POV**  
Guess what I'm in Paris with Trish and Dez dating and Ally is out with Elliot. I cringe at his name but it's getting in are way of finding out why Trish and Dez kept their secret from us like really a boy shouldn't get in the way of our plan. "and I said your baskets were unbweaveable " "we had such good times back then" oh joy here comes Elliot with Ally "hey guys I'm going for a walk by the way I bet your fun back then isn't anymore fun than are fun back know" I said to Elliot and I got outside I saw this smoking hot girl I'm gonna go talk to her "hey I'm Austin" "hi I'm Kira nice to meet you" hey do you live in Paris" " no I live in Miami I'm staying in that hotel though " she said pointing at my hotel "hey that's were I'm staying do you want to come to my room me and my friends are in their " " sure why not "

**Ally's POV**  
All today I was hanging out with Elliot I know I should be on the plan to find out why Trish and Dez kept their secret but Elliot is just to we got in the hotel Austin went outside and to my surprise came with a girl "hey guys this is Kira Kira this is ally Trish and Dez " "who's that " " oh he's Elliot " "hey" we all said at the same time something about this girl doesn't seem right

**Trish's POV**  
When ally was out with Elliot austin seemed mad this is gonna be so easy with austin jealous he can realize his true feelings for Elliot and ally came back Austin left but came back with a girl named Kira and ally did not look happy ooh I have a great idea "Elliot Ally Kira Austin how about to get to know each other better why don't you guys go on a double date" dez gave me a what look and I whispered I'll tell him later Eliot and Kira looked happy but Austin and ally were just shock

**Austin and Ally POV**  
WHAT!

* * *

**So Kira and Elliot won and Austin and Ally don't like each others date so how will the date go and I'm planning to do 11 or 12 chapters then a sequal!**


	7. Authors Note 2

**JK anyway you guys probably hate I've been so busy my sister broke my laptop charger and when I got a new one my dad took it for work and just got a new one today and gave me mine back**

**Disclaimer:I sadly don't own Austin & Ally if I did Auslly would have not broke up**

**Disaster double date part 2**

**Austin POV**

I can't believe Trish did that I just met Kira and I'm already going on a date with her but that's not why I'm flipping it's a double date with Ally and Elliot well this is going to be awkward she's my best friend not a person I double date am I freaking out

_because you like her_

who said that

_your conscience_

what I don't like Ally

_ya you do _

i'm not having a fight with myself

_fine I'll talk to you later about this_

~**1 day later still Austin POV**~  
When I was getting ready I remembered how much ally loves paris when I saw a picture of the Eiffle tower I totally forgot before I go for our double date I should get her something so I went to a little antique shop and saw the perfect thing a Paris charm bracelet it's gold with diamonds with charms of the Eiffle tower,arc de triomphe and a charm that says Paris it's perfect for Ally

"Excuse me how much is it for this charm bracelet" I asked the man that was working there

" this charm bracelet is 50 euros "

"umm how much is that worth in us dollars"

"66 dollars in american" he said with his thick french accent

"Ok I'll take it here you go" I said as I handed him the money

"Merci espérez que le bracelet est pour quelqu'un spécial" that means hope that bracelet is for some one special

"il est" it is is what I said cause Ally is so special she's the reason we're in Paris

**Ally POV**

Ugghhh why is Trish doing this to me I like Aus- I mean Elliot but I don't want to have a double date with Austin and Kira Trish better take me to the Eiffel tower I've been so focused on Elliot I forgot how Paris is my dream vacation and all I want is to go to the Eiffel maybe after the double date me and Elliot can go maybe I should write a song to get my mind off of everything.

**Baby, tell me is this good for you?**

**Cause' for me, it's a dream come true**

**I think about you, boy, day and night**

**If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right**

**Cause' I know**

**One things for certain**

**Boy I'm not hurtin'**

**For** **inspiration **

I ran out of lyrics then but I don't think this song will sound good with Austins voicecause it has some girly lyricsI think it would go good with a girls voice maybe mine if I conquer my stage fright but that's not going to happen it will be one of my personal songs I'll finish the song later I'm gonna go get everybody dinner

~**Time Skip to day of date still Ally POV**~

Ahh today is the day of the date I bought a strapless teal dress that's has a bow in the middle and is flowy ay the bottom**(1)** I put the dress on and Trish curled my ombre hair than swept it to one side**(2)** she also did my make light gold eye shadow mascara and a nude lipgloss**  
**

"Ally when's Elliot picking you up"

"Oh me and Austin are going to meet Kira and Elliot there"

"Wait so you and Austin are going together"

"Ya but to meet our dates there"

"Oh okay" she said with a smirk sometimes I wonder what's in that head of hers

**Trish POV**

OMG Austin and Ally are going in the same car hmm I just need a little help

"Hey Ally I have to go washroom I'll help you find what earrings and necklace after"

"Kay"

When I went to the washroom I called Dez

"Hello Trish have you seen goldy fisher"

"No Dez I haven't seen your fish- "

"He's not a fish he's a turkey and I can't find him-

"Dez!"

"Ya"

"Will find your fish later first I need you to do something to the car"

"Ooh what is it"

**after Trish tells Dez plan**

"Got it"

"Ya I'm going to start now"

"Awesome I got to go bye"

"Bye"

**Well enough for this chapter I will update tomorrow if I can I'm muslim and the eid celebration is coming up so I might not have time**

**(1)Link to Allys dress google****.ca/imgres?imgurl= . /tumblr_lnzos1K4FR1qkm3vuo1_ &imgrefurl= tagged/teal%2520dress?language%3Dit_IT&h=400&w=300&sz=24&tbnid=quSM-DG3Y1J1-M:&tbnh=91&tbnw=68&zoom=1&usg=_lpJNcm4iGVdBnw-bZSA0Y94pSdo=&docid=xME4X8qDsfGG7M&sa=X&ei=Jen_Uc-MCOKZjALuqYA4&sqi=2&ved=0CFUQ9QEwAA&dur=454**

**(2)Her hair in tickets and trash bags when she was going to go to the awards but this time with her ombre hair**


End file.
